


Tell Me, Love, What Do You Like?

by LunariumParakeet (EtherianFrigatebird)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Magic Cock, Marathon Sex, Married Couple, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/LunariumParakeet
Summary: Glimmer was so many things — she was everything, she was the moon that kept Adora in balance, and now… she was her wife. And in Adora’s eyes, Glimmer was a goddess, deserving of whatever praise she wished for.Wedding night jitters leads to the inevitable. A spin-off of my fic, ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Tell Me, Love, What Do You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been sitting in my Google Docs for a while. I probably have 40k worth of unpublished smut... Not just Glimmadora. :-) Also, go follow my art porn Twitter, @DykeOsprey. Tell me if you wanna see more of my unpublished smut!
> 
> Uh... Content Warning, I guess? There's a bit of talk of possessiveness, but it's not like horribly intense / abusive. It's more of like, "You're my wife now :-)" kind of possessive.

Glimmer was so many things — she was everything, she was the moon that kept Adora in balance, and now… she was her wife. And in Adora’s eyes, Glimmer was a goddess, deserving of whatever praise she wished for. So, it nearly hurt Adora every time Glimmer wanted to be in full control. It was hard for the hero to settle down and sit still long enough, without feeling the need to touch her back.

They were sprawled across the bed in their honeymoon cottage. Their skin was exposed, glowing in the bright moonlight. Perhaps it was wedding night excitement, but Adora had never seen Glimmer so worked up and restless. Plush thighs clutched her sides as she was leaned over, offering an array of kisses to Adora.

“Tell me, love, what do you like most…?” Glimmer’s words sent chills down Adora’s spine.

Adora was frankly overwhelmed, unable to initially process the question correctly, “About you…?”

This earned a kind laugh from Glimmer, “No, baby. What do you like having done to you? What’s your favorite part about this?”

 _This_ . As in, _fucking_. Neither woman was ever truly explicit with their words, but the opposite was true for their actions. Glimmer sat back on Adora’s lap, eyeing her wife intently. Even with her makeup washed away, Glimmer still looked astounding. Adora ran her fingers through her night-sky hair, feeling her wife shudder beneath her kind touch.

With all the honesty in the world, Adora simply replied, “You.”

This was something Glimmer absolutely expected to come out of her mouth, but still caught her off guard. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh at her wife’s cuteness, or to cry at her painful sincerity. Glimmer ran her touch over the scars on Adora’s jaw, choosing to smile with warmheartedness.

“That’s so sweet, Adora. But baby, this is about you tonight… You can be completely honest. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“But I am being honest,” Adora furrowed her brows, “I… love pleasing you. More than anything.”

Glimmer paused, trying to figure out how to deal with Adora’s stubbornness, "You're so good to me… What about me do you like?”

Slate blue eyes immediately were drawn to the queen’s cleavage that hung so closely to her face.

"Your breasts… I…" Adora gulped.

Glimmer grabbed Adora’s hand to her chest, forcing her to palm the plump flesh. The sudden action made Adora gasp, although she quickly gave into the soft feeling.

"You like touching them?" Glimmer stole the words so easily from her mouth.

“ _Mhm_ ,” Adora’s throat felt so dry then, "Y-Yes, they’re so soft…”

The little restraint Adora had left was rigorously tested as Glimmer wrapped her fingers around her own, guiding them to play with her nipple. Already, it felt hard beneath her touch, desperate for Adora.

"And I _know_ you like playing with them, right?”

 _Stars_. Glimmer’s voice had such an impact, that Adora felt she would faint. The plump breast in her hand felt so wonderful, and already she wanted more — to push Glimmer into the mattress and have her way with her, anything just to hear her beautiful moans.

"I love to… They feel so nice, Glimmer...” Adora fondled the base of her breast, leaning forward while guiding it closer to her mouth. Lust shivered across Glimmer's body as Adora eagerly suckled.

A surprised gasp fell out of Glimmer’s lips, devolving into an airy laugh, “ _Oh~!_ Eager today, aren’t we?” 

Adora remained silent, too engulfed in worshiping the tempered nipple. Harshly, she sucked, before pulling away with a lusty plop. Drool coated the sensitive skin as Adora flickered her tongue around it.

“So perfect… I love doing this to you,” Adora murmured between her suckles.

“G-Good…” Glimmer fell forward, hands on either side of Adora’s head, all in a lusty endeavor to push her breasts further into Adora’s face. “Don’t stop, baby…”

A hand ghosted along Glimmer’s side, eventually reaching her unloved breast, cupping and squeezing it. Just with a few needy touches, Glimmer already felt wet. Seemingly without her thinking about it, Glimmer had started to sway her hips.

Wet folds slid along Adora’s stomach, grinding against her strong abs. The muscular surface provided wonderful tension to Glimmer’s already aching clit. Glimmer let out a surprised _“oh”_ , gripping the sheets below. Beneath her, Adora felt so tense. She pulled away from the breasts that drooped into her face, looking up intensely at Glimmer. A fierce grip and subsequent pull at Glimmer’s hip told her all she needed to know.

“Keep going, please,” Adora’s voice was full of command Glimmer rarely heard directed at her.

She rolled her hips again, her slick rolling against Adora’s abs. The whimpering queen shuddered at the feeling of the hard surface hitting just the right places. For a moment, Adora simply watched as her breast swayed with each movement. 

As Adora resumed suckling, Glimmer’s sways became more needy. The amount of warmth that coated Adora was almost embarrassing. As horrible as it sounds, it would be a lie to say she _hadn’t_ been thinking about this throughout the wedding after-party — especially once alcohol became involved. A needy, loud whimper escaped her after Adora nibbled her at nipple and gripped her rear.

“Ah!” Glimmer gasped, “You’re making me so wet, Adora…”

Adora froze as Glimmer pulled away, gripping at her sides for support. The idea of giving Adora a show was arousing, especially knowing how well she would be rewarded. Now, Adora could see it — her folds rubbing against her abs with such ease and desperation. She was worried she drew blood as she bore her nails into Glimmer’s hips, biting her lip and suppressing her own moan.

“Good girl…” Adora encouraged, running her hands along Glimmer’s sides.

She scanned every inch of Glimmer’s plump body, enjoying the shake of her breast with each shift. Pink, soft lips were slightly parted, letting her increasing moans easily escape. Lavender eyes were narrowed, seductively gazing downward.

“You make me feel so desperate, Adora…” Glimmer gasped in for air before begging, “Take me, please…”

Adora felt like she was going to lose it — like she was _one fucking second_ away from flipping Glimmer onto her back, and having her way with her until she told her to stop. Her jaw was tense, and she could feel herself salivating. Only Glimmer had such a wild effect on her.

With all her intensity, Adora leaned up and crashed her lips against Glimmer’s. A hand reached to clutch the back of Glimmer’s head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The small whimper against her lips was fueling the fire, encouraging her to pull away.

Hot breath rolled against Glimmer’s throat as Adora laid languid, needy kisses there. Glimmer bore her nails into Adora’s shoulder as she sucked at the skin at her throat, seeming intent on leaving a mark — one that would show that she belonged to Adora, and only Adora.

“Sit on my face, _right now_ ,” Adora commanded with such fire, Glimmer could feel her skin burning.

“Alright,” Glimmer flinched at how submissive her own voice sounded.

Adora intensely locked eyes with her as she leaned back into the pillows. Shakily, Glimmer crawled forward, settling her knees near Adora’s shoulders. She had to grip onto the headboard in order to find balance, afraid she would fall back on Adora. Yet, reassuring hands held onto her thighs, keeping her steady.

With the little space she had, Adora managed to lay licks and kisses along Glimmer’s quivering thighs. To Adora’s pleasure, Glimmer uttered a shaky _“oh”_ as Adora bit on the apex of her thigh. Her glistening curls were so tantalizingly close, to the point Adora could _feel_ the warmth and smell the intoxicating scent. Giving into temptation, Adora leaned forward and lapped her tongue along the wet sex.

“Ah!” This earned a sharp moan from Glimmer, who was a bit unprepared. “Oh, you really wanted this…”

Normally, their pace was much slower than the one Adora had set. However, something seemed different about Adora that night. Her passion and care remained, but she was now straight-forward with her lust. Whatever was happening, Glimmer was enjoying her eagerness and how completely determined her tongue was along her folds.

Glimmer bore her nails into the headboard, violently blushing at the loud, unabashed sounds Adora made — smacking her folds unabashedly between her lips all while moaning herself. Yet, those moans were muffled by Glimmer’s sex, and the reverberations only added to it all.

Callused hands gently stroked her plush thighs, as if to encourage her to start swaying her hips. Glimmer easily gave into Adora’s silent command, and was diligently rewarded with a skillful exploration of her folds.

“Adora, oh...” It felt that fire was touching her nub as Adora wrapped her tongue around it. The entirety of her sex ground against Adora’s mouth and jaw, showing how anxious Glimmer was to reach the edge. A hand gripped the back of Adora’s head, pulling her even closer to the heady, dripping sex.

“Oh, my sweet wife… You enjoy my pleasure, don’t you?” Glimmer teased, the laughter that sang out of her being far too beautiful, “My good girl…”

Adora agreed with what could only be described as a _growl_ , followed by a fiercer grip at Glimmer’s quivering thighs. A cold shiver flowered through Glimmer’s body, even reaching to her small wings.

Adora needed Glimmer. She needed her love and her kindness. But at that moment, Adora felt an innate, primal desire for her body and warmth, as if she couldn’t live without it. Adora was the only one allowed to touch her like this, to give her goddess the worship she deserved. Glimmer belonged to Adora now, but the idea of saying that aloud made her feel like a brutish animal.

She began to flick her tongue across Glimmer’s strained nub, enjoying the airy, sharp moans that emitted from her. It was enough to make Glimmer happily flap her small wings.

“Grip me tighter, Adora — ah! I’m s-shaking so bad,” Glimmer whimpered in a tone that made Adora wish to touch herself, “Only you can make me feel like this, baby… Oh, stars...”

Adora loved when Glimmer became like this — a rambling, borderline incoherent mess, selfishly giving into her lust. Nothing would ever compare to pleasing Glimmer. She deserved everything she wanted from Adora, and far more. Both her hands reached up, finding the plush expanse of Glimmer’s rear. Instead of offering Glimmer support, Adora pulled her down and buried her face deeper into her sex.

The near _scream_ that came out of Glimmer made Adora freeze up and her chest cramp. Nails bore into Glimmer’s rear, as Adora felt kindled by the reaction. There was hardly room to breathe, but Adora didn’t care — Glimmer was clearly enjoying herself. 

“Oh!” Glimmer hiccuped as she tried to catch her breath, “ _Ah-a_ … Are you okay…? Do I need to lift my hips a little?”

For a moment, Glimmer worried that Adora wasn’t able to breathe. Yet, she seemed far too determined to send Glimmer to the edge to care. Slate blue eyes were hardly able to make contact with Glimmer’s. The determined woman shook her head, continuing on with no signs of stopping.

“Oh…" Glimmer had no idea how to react, feeling too hazed to think cohesively. Flustered by the sheer arousal of what she wanted to say, Glimmer furiously blushed, “Then keep it up, please… I… I want to cum in your mouth so badly…”

Adora seemed to agree, her tongue feverishly working around Glimmer’s clit. The moment Glimmer brought her hips forward enough, Adora wrapped her lips around her clit. Glimmer pulled at Adora’s hair, twitching and sweating as Adora sucked.

“Right there! Oh, you’re going to make me cum so hard, Adora…” Glimmer panted, struggling to keep her eyes open but wanting to watch it all.

Adora felt her heart would tear open her chest. The bittersweet taste of Glimmer on her tongue, her heady scent filling her nostrils, the noises — oh stars, the noises she made… Adora was sure she would climax herself off just being able to hear Glimmer’s pleasure. Yet, she still wanted more, as she was sure Glimmer did too. 

Lavender eyes shot open as the all-too familiar tongue slipping into her entrance. She felt embarrassed by how sharp her own moans were. Fire signed every inch of her glistening skin, and her mind was easily dominated by her haze of lust. Jolted by the feeling, her wings twitched and her knees nearly buckled beneath her. 

“Good girl, good girl!” Glimmer hummed in pleasure, starting to grind circles on Adora’s mouth and jaw, “My sweet wife, please let me cum…”

Everything was making Glimmer mad with desire — the way Adora was practically breathing her in, eating her out as if her life depended on it… Each pump of her tongue through her pulsing walls felt like fuel added to her fire. Even Adora’s low growl that resonated against her felt so intensely accepted. 

“Your tongue, it’s — _ah_ , it’s so deep,” Glimmer panted, her hips moving faster than ever before, “Make your majesty come, _please, please, please…”_

Adora willingly obeyed, pumping her tongue in and out as quickly as she could. Her wife dripped upon her tongue and chin, proving exactly how close to she was. It was time to give her what she wanted…

With an almost bruising force, Adora gripped onto her hips and forced her still. Just slightly did she shift her face, only enough to allow her nose to press into Glimmer’s clit as she continued pumping her tongue inside her. Glimmer twitched and writhed, yet could hardly move her hips due to Adora’s grip. The touch was domineering and controlling, and only added to her blurring vision.

“That’s it! Oh, I love you so much Adora! You’re such a good girl — oh, stars, you’re such a good wife,” Glimmer had no dignity left, letting her lust overtake any restraint she once had, “ _Good girl, good girl—_ oh, Adora!”

Sparkles twinkled in the air around Glimmer, increasing in intensity with her sharp, loud moans. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the world looked so blurry around her. The entirety of her body broke into a weak tremble as she lost control of it. Adora kneaded her hips, guiding her through the intense climax.

It was reassuring knowing she had such a loving wife — one that wanted to serve her however she pleased. To know that Adora could give her this comfort for the rest of their lives, willingly and diligently. In spite of her sheer arousal, she could feel her love for Adora strong in her veins. She wished to tell her so, but found it hard to breathe — let alone speak.

Glimmer’s warmth spilled upon Adora’s tongue, but even upon being rewarded, she showed no signs of backing down. Every pump of her tongue felt like electricity surging through Glimmer’s veins, making her hair stand up on end. She wanted to speak, to tell Adora to slow down, but no words came out of her mouth — instead, weak murmurs that only slightly resembled words escaped.

Even as Adora pulled away somewhat, it was simply to catch her breath. Just as quickly, her tongue was back along Glimmer’s sex, eagerly collecting the immense warmth that was dripping from it. Soon, Glimmer was reaching the tail end of her climax. Her now throbbing, puffy sex felt oversensitive, and Adora’s licks were making her jolt.

“E-Enough…” Glimmer regretted her tone, feeling she might have sounded angry or demanding.

On command, Adora pulled away. “S-Sorry…”

Glimmer’s thigh shook as she lifted it, shifting away from Adora’s face. She plopped onto her side, grabbing Adora’s hand and encouraging her to pivot her body towards her. Glimmer nestled her face into Adora’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. There, so close together, Adora could feel Glimmer’s heart pounding against her.

“No kissing…” Glimmer panted, “I need to… catch my breath first, love…”

“Okay…”

Soft breathing rolled against Adora’s chest. Trying to help her relax, Adora brushed her fingers through Glimmer’s hair. The smaller woman hummed, smiling against Adora’s bare skin. Through time, Glimmer’s breathing became calm and regulated. For a moment, Adora wondered if she had fallen asleep. However, she began to shift away from Adora, scooting up until her lips met her own.

Glimmer’s own taste lingered on Adora’s lips. It was weird to say, but it was exciting. There was a gentle tug at her hair, and before she knew it, Adora had slipped her tongue between her lips. Callused fingers brushed through Glimmer’s small wings, stroking through the flight feathers. The feeling reverberated a chill down her spine, and suddenly, her fire was returning.

Feeling pouty, Glimmer pulled away and glared at Adora. “Stop, I want to please _you_ now.”

Adora frown, her slate blue eyes pleading with Glimmer, “But I enjoyed that, too.”

“I know,” Glimmer settled her lips at the base of Adora’s throat, “But I want to touch you now.”

“Um…” Adora nervously paused as Glimmer kissed her neck, starting a trail downwards, “Are you sure…?”

“It’s okay… Just relax, baby,” Glimmer cooed before she kissed the top of Adora’s breast, “I love your body so much… You’re so gorgeous, Adora…”

Her soft hand ghosted Adora’s side, the fleeting touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. The hero shivered as her majesty’s kisses trailed further down, and soon, her heated breath was rolling against her pink nipple. It was already hardened from their activities, but a new fire flowered through her as Glimmer flicked her tongue around it. Immediately, Adora clutched onto Glimmer’s hair, pulling her closer.

“G-Glim…” Adora lost her breath as Glimmer’s lavender eyes sparkled up at her, “You don’t have to do that for me…”

As much as she enjoyed it, Adora found herself restless when Glimmer pleasured her like this. It was strange to be receiving attention, and it would take getting used to. There and then, Glimmer ignored Adora’s plea, choosing to suckle onto her nipple. All the while, the hand that explored her body traveled deeper, tracing the muscles of her thighs with her long nails.

“I love touching you…” Glimmer paused, only to roll her tongue around Adora’s strained nipple, “You feel so strong, baby...”

Adora remained silent as Glimmer explored her body. Fingers strayed close to the curls of her sex, descending slowly and sensually with the fleeting kisses down to her abs. Now, Glimmer was sitting up somewhat, her breast tantalizingly swaying beneath her. Adora attempted to relax her body, but failed miserably as Glimmer swiped her tongue along her abs. There, the queen could very faintly taste herself — a remnant from earlier.

It was hard to keep her hips still as Glimmer lowered more and more. Soon, her long nails were gently running across her inner thighs, and Glimmer enjoyed how the usually domineering Adora was turned into a hardly-functioning mess with only a few touches. Soft fingers were now exploring her already warm folds, and Adora let loose a moan. 

“I’ll ask you one more time, Adora…” Despite the rather commanding undertone of her words, Glimmer sounded so sweet and comforting, “What would you like me to do…?”

Lavender eyes peered so coyly as Glimmer continued to play with Adora’s folds. It was hard to focus, as so many thoughts were racing through her mind — not to mention, Glimmer was _already_ doing something she liked.

“I…”

“Would you like for me to eat you out? Or… would you like your cock?” Glimmer put the words into Adora’s mouth.

Nothing could ever compare to feeling Glimmer from the inside — in any fashion she offered. Adora took in a deep breath, clutching the sheet beneath her.

“... Give me a cock, please…” Her voice was hoarse, as if it was hard for her to speak. It was humbling knowing that control belonged to Glimmer.

The airy laughter that hummed from her made Adora’s head spin. “As you wish…”

Within an instant, her hand glowed bright pink and hovering over Adora’s sex. After a magic puff of sparkles, the translucent, artificial member was created. It glowed a bright blue — a glow so bright, it radiated on Glimmer’s bare body in the minimum light.

There was hardly a moment to pause and think before Glimmer’s soft hand encircled the cock. Already, it felt slick and hard as it could possibly be. Every motion against the member reverberated Adora, as she could feel everything like it was the real deal. She shot up from the sheets, gritting her teeth as Glimmer blinked her thick lashes at her.

“So, what now?” Glimmer smirked rather coyly, continuing to stroke the member, “Would you like for me to put it in my mouth?”

“Yes—”

“ _Or…_ You know, we had that talk about how much you love my breasts… Would you like your cock between them, love?”

During their time together, Glimmer had never offered something of that caliber. It was a thought that once briefly crossed her own mind, yet she could never find the courage to ask her something that vulgar. Gulping down her anxiousness, Adora nodded.

“I’d… love that…”

Glimmer smirked, “I figured you would.”

Before her eyes, Glimmer vanished in a cloud of sparkles before reappearing at the bottom of the bed. Her knees were on the floor, and her elbows were perched upon the edge of the bed. Her fingers motioned for Adora to come hither.

“Come over, then,” Glimmer winked.

It felt overwhelming when Glimmer was in full control. The way she would become so haughty and flirtatious was almost too much for Adora, making her stomach leap in ways she once thought unimaginable. Stuffing down her anxiousness, Adora crawled over and slung her legs on either side of Glimmer.

The member perked proudly between her legs, a reflection of Adora’s aroused state. As it was made of magic, it faintly glowed blue and illuminated Glimmer. Pink, soft lips formed a coy smile while the smaller woman shifted closer. Adora hissed as she wrapped her delicate fingers around the member. Lavender eyes narrowed so attractively as she stared down at the cock, slightly stroking it and making Adora writhe.

“You’re dripping already, love…”

Adora was almost so focused on Glimmer’s lips that it took her a moment to process her words. “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Glimmer shot her gaze up towards her, “If anything, I think it’s kind of cute…”

Adora’s knuckles turned pure white as she gripped the sheets below. It felt that she would tear through them as Glimmer leaned forward, planting kisses along her member. In spite of their many sessions, the member still looked rather large in comparison to Glimmer. There was always a sense of worry from Adora, but ultimately it was Glimmer that decided the size of the member.

“Let me get you nice and wet first, okay?” Glimmer winked again, and suddenly Adora forgot how to breathe.

Words failed to form as Glimmer trailed up the cock, running her warmth tongue along the tip. Immediately, Adora’s hand shot out, clutching a handful of her sparkling locks. Lavender barely appeared through her thick lashes as her lips wrapped around the member, taking Adora in her mouth.

“Glimmer…!” Adora panted beneath the breath she was already losing. The sight was downright captivating as her wife bobbed her head down, taking in more of Adora. She could feel her tongue brush up against the member as she did, encouraging her to dig her nails into Glimmer’s hair. From behind, Glimmer’s wings lightly fluttered, as if she was excited.

Her mouth felt warm and wet, and so, so inviting. Adora wished to move her hips or push Glimmer’s head down, but didn’t want to be so rough with her. A long, drawn-out sigh escaped her lips as she brushed her fingers through Glimmer’s hair. It was so much — how beautiful the goddess before her was, knowing she was _her_ wife — and _stars_ , now she was doing _this_ to Adora.

“You’re so g-good to me, starlight...”

There was nothing more flattering than that nickname. Every time Adora used it, Glimmer would feel her heart aflutter. Where the name usually had an innocent, sweet connotation, something about its use then sparked the fire between her thighs again.

Drool followed Glimmer as she pulled away, and it broke upon her chin. Adora was flustered by the sight and the subsequent thoughts that swirled in her head. A question came up in Adora’s head, and it was growing too much to ignore.

“Glim… um… can I ask you something?” Adora felt so awkward, feeling she could easily ruin the mood.

“Yes?” Glimmer furrowed her brows.

“Do you enjoy this, Glimmer…?”

Glimmer blinked, a bit put off by the question. It was so sincere and almost innocent, enough to make Glimmer smile.

“Of course, baby,” Glimmer dipped down to the member and kissing along the length, “You feel so nice in my mouth…”

She had worried Glimmer found the act degrading. Yet, judging by how quickly the member was back in Glimmer’s mouth, it was fair to assume she felt no reservations. Just the feeling of the magical extension warm and throbbing in her mouth was doing something to Glimmer. A flustering amount of her own warmth was spilling from her folds, dripping onto her plush, still trembling thighs. It was all too exciting to do this to Adora — hearing her choked grunts and tasting her warmth...

Every time Glimmer would do this, her eyes would peer up so alluringly — enough to make Adora’s chest hurt and her heart race. The tiny mumurs as she took the cock in deeper into her mouth were making Adora’s head spin. Her thighs trembled as she attempted to keep her hips still.

There was a slew of sloppy, shameless noises as she pulled away to breathe, bringing a mixture of Adora’s warmth and her own drool with her. Rougher than before, she stroked the member, enjoying how Adora writhed at the touch.

“That’s my good girl…” Glimmer shifted even closer, “You’re so wet now… I think you’re ready.”

Every inch of Adora skin felt that it was on fire. It was a violent, all-consuming wildfire, and there was no way to control the spark. Perhaps Adora didn’t have to feel too horrible over the fact she had fantasized about this before — after all, Glimmer was her wife now. The queen wrapped her hands around her own breast, shifting them near the base of Adora’s artificial member.

Adora could feel herself throbbing and shaking in desire. The faint taste of blood lingered in her mouth as she realized she was biting on her own gum. She hated herself for the slew of lustful thoughts she had about her own wife, thinking about the things she wished to do to her…

_Oh, stars._ Adora failed to remember how to breathe for a moment. Her own moan was loud, enough to make her feel self-conscious. The feeling of Glimmer’s soft, plump breasts encasing her cock was so heavenly and blissful, especially as she squished them together more tightly. The member was large enough that the head poked out from between Glimmer’s ample breasts, providing quite the show.

“Glimmer…” Adora choked out, reaching out to grip onto her sparkling locks. She thought she was calm enough to handle this… but then, Glimmer started to move her breast up and down.

Lavender eyes peered up, and Adora could see sparkles within them. There was so much love and affection in her gaze, and Adora couldn't get enough of it. It felt unholy receiving such pleasure from a goddess, and far more humbling to know she was enjoying it too.

"I can feel you throbbing… You love my body, don't you?" Glimmer's murmur hardly registered in Adora’s brain.

"Y-Yes, love," Adora grunted out, hardly able to focus over the sight below. There was no amount of restrain that could stop Adora from rolling her hips forward, shifting the member through Glimmer’s breasts.

“That’s right… Use me however you like, Adora,” Glimmer quietly hummed while giving Adora a tortuously coy look. It hadn’t even been that long since Glimmer wrapped her breasts around her, but Adora could feel herself on the edge already. Very soon, the slick of her member was coating Glimmer's chest, shimmering slightly there. It only provided more pleasure, providing less friction to their movements.

Glimmer was so beautiful. The way her soft lips parted, allowing her own quiet moans to escape while pleasing Adora… _Stars_ , did that make her thoughts swirl. Lavender eyes were literally sparkling as brightly as the stars found in her hair. Adora cupped Glimmer’s cheek, relishing in how she melted into her touch. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Glim… I…” Adora forgot what words were as she looked down, watching Glimmer’s breasts shifting against her, “I d-don’t know how much longer I’ll last like this…”

“ _Mmm…_ You usually last _much_ longer, baby,” Glimmer teased, smiling at how Adora writhed and gritted her teeth, “I think we’ve found your new favorite thing.”

Glimmer had every right to be bold. But fuck, it was doing things to Adora...

“Y-Yeah…” Adora nearly sobbed, clutching onto the back of Glimmer’s neck and playing with the hair there, “Your breasts are too perfect, Glimmer…”

Adora was sure she could feel drool peeking out of her mouth, but was losing her ability to care how shameless she looked. Her hips were shifting back and forth faster than before, begging for a sweet release. The bounce of Glimmer’s breast was growing more ecstatic by the second.

“Oh, baby… You’re throbbing so hard now. Are you going to cum?” Glimmer sounded as if she was pleading, as if she wanted this as much as Adora did, “You can cum on me. There’s no need to feel ashamed, baby…”

She was right. There really was nothing to be ashamed about. Glimmer was her wife, she belonged to her. Perhaps it was a possessive thought, but at that moment, Adora didn’t care. She caved into her lust, pumping her hips vigorously into Glimmer’s chest. 

Adora tried her best to keep her eyes on her. However, it was hard to — the sight below was simply too alluring. Such perfect, beautiful breasts, encompassing her so tightly, providing such a wonderful, unique feeling… 

That familiar sense of being overwhelmed took over. Her vision was becoming blurry, and the fire inside was hotter than ever before. It was threatening to spill from out of her, threatening to spill upon Glimmer’s—

“That’s right… Use me, Adora… Use me for your pleasure, baby.”

“F-F-Fuck,” Adora growled, her nails digging into the back of Glimmer’s neck. And suddenly, she was quickly meeting her climax. It took her a moment to realize that Glimmer was moaning _with her_ as she came. A soft hand encircled the member, roughly stroking and encouraging Adora to release herself upon Glimmer. Adora let out a series of incoherent grumbles as her fluid freed upon Glimmer, glistening in the moonlight.

“Good girl,” Glimmer panted out, continuing to help Adora through her orgasm. The act felt provocative, yet Glimmer felt little shame as Adora came upon her chest, with some of it reaching her chin. She would never say something so shameful aloud, yet part of her enjoyed the idea that this was Adora marking her as her own — the same way she had marked her neck earlier.

Her hand was coated with Adora’s warmth. From below, she could feel her sex begging to be touched and pleased. The fire was growing more overwhelming by the second, and Glimmer couldn’t handle it anymore. With the same hand she used to stroke Adora moments before, Glimmer began to rub circles around her aching clit. All the while, she laid kisses and licks along the straining member before her.

What a sight for Adora to open her eyes to — her wife indulging in her own lust, quickly working her fingers around herself. She looked flustered and somewhat fatigued, lightly panting and hardly able to keep her eyes open. 

“Oh, fuck…” Glimmer whined, peering up at Adora with a sense of desperation, “Please, I-I need you, Adora…”

“Come here, sweetheart,” Adora scooted back on the bed, patting down beside her, “Lay down with your back towards me, okay?”

Adora loved how quick Glimmer’s demeanor would change. Moments before, she was assertive and teasing Adora. Now that it was Adora’s turn to top, Glimmer appeared so worked up and red. With a quiet creak of her knees, she shakily crawled atop the bed, doing as told and lying on her side. To her pleasure, Adora immediately wrapped her arms around her, pulling their warm bodies close together.

Their hearts were heavily pounding in virtual synchronization. Something about that night somehow felt more intimate than usual. They were always gentle and tender with each other, even when things strayed into the rougher territories — which, even then, the roughest Adora got was maybe a bite here or there.

Glimmer appreciated her gentleness. The fire inside calmed for a moment as Adora cupped her hand over Glimmer’s, entwining their fingers together. Softly, her thumb brushed over her knuckles, relishing the soft skin beneath. Glimmer could feel her body melt and relax as Adora laid kisses along her neck at a slow, sensual pace.

Yet, she had a growing hollow feeling. Her body was begging her to let Adora unleash her pleasure, deep inside her. Her fingers and toes curled at the mere idea, and she very purposely scooted her hips back. Sure enough, the glowing member pressed into her rear, and she could feel Adora tense up behind her.

Glimmer trusted Adora more than anyone, and she knew she would never go too far or make her uncomfortable. It wasn’t wrong for her to want Adora to be rougher with her, but she still felt hesitant to ask. She knew Adora’s fear of hurting her was still prevalent, and would likely never fade away in their lifetime. Even the idea of asking Adora to turn into She-Ra during their sessions had yet to come up in their months-old relationship.

A callused palm wrapped around her breast and snapped her out of her thoughts. Once Adora gently pulled at her nipple, the fire had suddenly returned in full force. Adora made a slow trek down Glimmer’s body, ghosting down to her plump thigh.

Adora propped herself up on her elbow as she hiked Glimmer’s thigh over her own. Figuring out what was about to happen, Glimmer twisted on her back — just far enough to look into her wife’s eyes. It was as if Adora could immediately read her desires, leaning down to gift her a loving kiss.

All the meanwhile, Glimmer could feel Adora exploring her. Fingers stray so dangerously close to her core, raking along the prevalent stretch marks of her thighs. For a moment, her body took control over her thoughts as her hips rolled forward. Adora shifted her own legs and hips, and had now positioned the member over her sex. Tortuously, it only swayed through her folds — making Glimmer jolt as the tip brushed against her clit.

“Adora, baby… Is this how you like feeling me from the inside?”

 _Fuck._ Why did she have to word it like that? Adora’s face furiously flushed, despite experiencing exactly _that_ many times before. Tenderly, she brushed away the hair that stuck to Glimmer’s forehead before placing a loving kiss there. Adora’s smile seemed absent of lust, only full of affection for the woman beside her.

“I like being close to you,” Adora spoke with such intimacy, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too…” Glimmer smiled, tracing her jawline before quickly pecking her lips, “Hm… You have a lot of control over me in this position. Is that what you like?"

It was as if her wife was purposely trying to fluster her, and it was making Adora’s skin burn with desire.

“Whatever I do, it’s to please you, your majesty,” Adora smirked before kissing Glimmer’s cheek and tracing her touch over her stomach.

As much as she appreciated the sweet touches, Glimmer wanted Adora to put out the fire burning between her legs. Urged by her desire, Glimmer lowered her hand down to the member, delighted how Adora flinched.

"This is about you right now,” Glimmer moaned as the tip pressed against her entrance, “I’m your wife now… You get to use me however you want…”

Already, Adora’s fire was back in full force — and it would only grow stronger as Glimmer pushed her hips down. Warmth surrounded the cock as Adora slowly entered, relishing Glimmer’s moans and screwed eyelids.

“Oh,” Glimmer breathed, her lashes fluttering at the sensation. Yet, she kept her eyes open, feeling so vulnerable as Adora fiercely gazed at her. Blonde locks of hair covered one of her eyes, but Glimmer could tell how badly she wanted this. Adora held back her moans, but they all spilled out into a low hiss as she shifted deeper. It was only natural that Glimmer so easily took Adora in, but even still, the plump member felt like a bit of a tight squeeze.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked, looking down for a moment.

“I’m okay, baby, thank you,” Glimmer looked down with her, moaning at the mere sight of Adora slightly pumping in and out. It wasn’t fully hilted quite yet, and Adora’s pace was honestly far too slow for her. She twisted herself back onto her side before invitingly hiking her leg up, silently begging for more. Adora took the hint, holding onto the back of her thigh and pushing in deeper. Glimmer gripped at the sheets, blushing madly at the sound of their slick.

“M-More…” Glimmer murmured through gritted teeth. Without much of a warning, the hubris-filled queen settled her hips downward, taking in the rest of the member at once. It was tight, and it might’ve hurt a little — Glimmer would never admit that aloud — but fuck, it felt so nice. That hollow feeling was fading away, and Glimmer loved the satisfaction it left behind.

Adora’s politeness was being overridden by what she was feeling. Her walls were deliciously warm and equally tight around her, pulsing even as she didn’t move. It was so intoxicating, and was as if the small woman’s body itself was pleading for more. Hesitantly, Adora began the sweet sway of her hips, delighted at the sound of her wife erupting into a series of hisses and moans.

Their skin quietly slapped together, as Adora thrust in and out. Each pump was a slow increase in tempo, fueled by Glimmer’s outwardly desire. Sweat glistened on the queen’s fair skin, and her breasts bounced with each shift of their bodies.

“So full…” Glimmer murmured, “You’re making me feel so full…”

Adora was sure she would lose herself soon to the achingly tight feeling of her walls. It was all so intimate, being so close to her, _inside her_ , feeling her tiny wings flutter aganist her chest… She wanted to keep the slow and sensual pace, but felt that all too familar ache in her gut begging to be let loose.

Without much thought, Adora’s hips moved on their own accord. The slow, sensual pace was gone, quickly being replaced by something fast and needy, leaving Glimmer whimpering.

"Oh, stars," Glimmer panted and writhed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Adora pushed her thigh up more and hit _deep_ , "So good…"

The slap of the skin grew louder, as did the sound of their warmth. Her noises — no, their noises —it was all that filled Adora's head. It was an honor to be able to fuck Glimmer like this. Her wife's body appeared to be sculpted so carefully by a goddess, down to the folds of her fat and the stretch marks of her stomach.

Glimmer was addicting and intoxicating in every sense. It didn't feel like it had been long since they started, but Adora could feel herself approaching the edge. Judging by Glimmer’s particularly sharp moans, she was getting close as well.

In Glimmer's own desperation, her hand flew to her own aching clit, and started to fiercely rub herself. But to her shock, Adora grabbed her wrist with force, pining her hand to the mattress below.

"No," Adora spoke with a sense of command that made the queen’s core throb even more with desire, "Let me do that."

Glimmer jolted as Adora’s fingers replaced her own, pinching her nub between and furiously rubbing her out. She had placed her arm beneath her thigh, allowing her to push it even deeper. Now, the base of Adora's cock was consistently hitting her, proving how deep her wife really was.

Glimmer's vision was hazed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Heat flowered through her body, and she could feel it in her very core. Adora's callused fingers so diligently worked her clit, aiding to the burning feeling of her cock. Each thrust of her hips was strong and calculated, eventually starting a bruising pace against her skin. Her wife’s muscular body was pressed so close to her own, to the point where she couldn’t even move her tiny wings.

Only Adora could make her feel like this — so awfully, yet shamelessly desperate… She had Glimmer’s body memorized, down to how she liked to be touched. Rough lips laid doting kissing along her neck, only adding to the fire in her belly.

"A-Adora… I'm so close, please! Take me!"

"Hold on, sweetheart,” Adora whispered in her ear, “Give me a second, we can come together, okay?”

"O-Okay…"

Adora sweetly pecked her cheek, “Good girl…” 

Glimmer would never ask for more in her life ever again, as she had all she needed right beside her. No one had ever treated her so kindly. As her eyes started to water, she wondered if it was from her pleasure or the sweetness of it all. Gentle bites along her neck made Glimmer jolt, but she willingly exposed her neck further.

“Mark me. Prove that I am yours…” Glimmer shamelessly begged.

A fiery feeling sparked through Adora’s chest. Perhaps it was questionable for Glimmer to play into Adora’s attachment, but at that moment, she couldn’t care. Still keeping the pace of her fingers and hips, Adora sucked on the soft skin below her jawline — right above where her previous mark was now visible. She relished in how Glimmer writhed and gasped, finding herself so overwhelmed by how much Adora was stimulating her.

“I can’t—” Glimmer gasped, as sparkles began to twinkle in the air, “I can’t hold it, baby. Fucking, please—”

The raw desperation in Glimmer’s voice was too much. Adora’s grasp on her thigh strengthened as lust took control of her. Hitting deep and fast, Adora felt her climax — and Glimmer could feel it too. 

“Right there, sweetheart. Cum for me,” Adora _demanded_ — and fuck, that was enough for Glimmer. A shiver cursed every inch of Glimmer’s body, yet she still found herself moving her hips in tandem with Adora. Both were moaning and panting, their hearts aflutter in a virtual synchrony.

"Yes, yes, yes~" Glimmer's chanting left Adora breathless. Warmth seeded itself deep inside Glimmer, a sensation that only added to her pleasure. The glowing member was coated with their slick, overflowing and dripping onto the sheets below. Pivoting on her back somewhat, Glimmer looked into Adora’s half open eyes.

The smaller woman strained herself down on the cock, entwining her leg with Adora’s to ensure that it would stay that way. A gentle hand traced the outline of Adora’s jaw, pulling her closer for an equally gentle kiss.

“Keep it inside me… Just awhile longer…” Glimmer whisper’s sent chills down Adora’s spine, “Such a good wife… Keep pumping into me… I want as much of you inside me as possible...”

Stars know how long they were simply laying there, sensually kissing and enjoying each other’s presence. Adora’s pace had come to a near halt, as she lazily rolled herself into Glimmer. It wasn’t near as pleasuring as it was earlier, but something about it felt so intimate. Now, the hollow feeling that once reduced Glimmer to begging for Adora was all gone.

Before long, they parted ways, continuing to run their hands across one another. Adora eventually settled her straying hand on Glimmer’s breast, gripping and kneading at the soft flesh.

“You just can’t keep your hands off me, hm?” Glimmer teased, breathlessly laughing in a way that made Adora’s head spin.

“I can’t help it,” Adora laughed back, bringing her in for another kiss. Her wife ran her nails down her arm, leaving goosebumps where it trekked. The dullness of a long-gone climax was over, and Adora could feel her fire returning. Without even realizing, the pump of her hips was speeding up. Adora always loved the little whimpers that came from Glimmer as they kissed, and how feverish they would become once she started to play with her body. Long nails bore into the back of Adora’s neck as Glimmer pulled away. Lavender eyes were narrowed, glazed over with a deep desire.

“Adora?”

“Yes?”

“Bend me over and use me.”

Like fuck Adora would question such a command. Quickly, she pulled the member out, surprised by the sheer amount of slick that flowed out. Adora considered apologizing for how rough she was as she flipped Glimmer onto her stomach, but could see a smile on her lips. Glimmer’s cheek was pressed into the mattress, her eyes appearing glazed over.

She lifted her plush rear into the air, as if to tempt Adora. A strong hand gripped the flesh, offering Adora a better view of the sight before her. Expectedly, Glimmer was beating red, swollen, and dripping with desire. Adora was sure drool was trickling from her mouth, but she couldn’t care. Using her thumb, Adora pulled aside her labia, getting a better view of her glistening folds.

“Like what you—” Glimmer lost her words as Adora unexpectedly dove in, lapping her tongue along her folds, “ _Ah-ah,_ s-see? Oh, fuck…”

But just as quickly, her tongue was gone. Adora sat up, gripping her hip with one hand and encasing her member with the other. Glimmer flinched as Adora eagerly prodded her entrance. Without a moment to think, Adora was already burying herself inside her — _easily, deeply_ inside her. Lavender eyes screwed shut, as she gripped the mattress below.

“Fuck… So eager, aren’t we, baby?” Glimmer laughed, her coyness fading as Adora began to pump.

Glimmer could see Adora staring so intently downward, so completely entranced by the sight below. She bit her lip, gripping both sides of Glimmer’s rear.

“Such a gorgeous body…” Adora muttered under her breath as she placed her hands on either side of Glimmer. Encasing Glimmer like this made her feel so in control, like she was having her way with her — _using her,_ as Glimmer worded it. She was close enough to feel the twitch of Glimmer’s small wings against her breasts.

Glimmer equally enjoyed the feeling, loving how powerful Adora felt with each downward thrust of her hips. Compared to Adora, she was so small — and it really showed with this position. Already, sweat glistened across Glimmer’s body, and the member was hitting deeper than before. Needy moans left her lips as her desires were eagerly met. Adora crouched close to her, close enough that Glimmer could feel her breath rolling along her hair.

“Is this what you like?” Adora asked, her voice deep and intimate.

“Fuck, yes,” Glimmer pushed herself up on her elbows somewhat, “It feels so good from behind, baby…”

Gone was the stuttering, bashful mess from earlier, instead replaced by a confident woman that wanted nothing more than to diligently serve her wife. And stars, was that having an effect on Glimmer.

“What else do you want me to do?”

“L-Lift your leg, p-please,” Glimmer panted out.

Adora questioned the request, but happily obliged — immediately seeing why she asked for it. Now, the member was hitting even deeper than before. Glimmer scrunched up more of the sheets beneath her fist, practically screaming as Adora kept up her pace.

“O-Oh my,” Glimmer was uttering noises Adora was sure she had never heard before. They were so sharp, and each breath seemed a desperate attempt on Glimmer’s end. Adora was sure she could climax purely on the visual of Glimmer from above, and the sound of her imploring moans. The grip at Glimmer’s hip grew tighter as Adora was encouraged by her wife, picking up her pace.

Glimmer still felt so warm and intoxicating — fuck, she was actually dripping on the mattress. The sight made Adora’s head spin and her chest tighten, and she was sure she would lose herself soon. _And stars_ , the sounds, _oh_ the sounds — Glimmer sounded so impossibly wet, Adora was sure that would be the only thing she’d be able to think about for the next few days.

Glimmer could feel her orgasm on the horizon, and a particularly intense one at that. And as Adora grabbed one of her wings, she was surprised she didn’t cum right then. The pull and grip was intense, enough to make her other wing twitch and joyfully flap.

“Good girl, oh, fuck…” Glimmer loved how rough she was being, and it didn’t even take any convincing on her part. “P-Pull my hair, please, baby…”

Wordlessly and loyally, Adora did as she wished, moving her hand from her wing to her hair. She bunched the long, wavy locks in her fist, gently pulling. The new grip allowed for better control, and it was driving Glimmer up a wall. 

"I-I," Glimmer gulped, sure she had lost her ability to breathe for a moment, "I'm dripping! You’re filling me up so good, baby."

“Fuck, I feel close, Glimmer,” Adora panted, “Do you want me to wait—”

“Fuck, no,” Glimmer regretted how whiny and demanding she probably sounded, but knew Adora was probably into it. Her voice was a near sob as she _begged_ , “Lose yourself in me… Fuck, I want it so bad…”

Glimmer’s words made Adora shake with desire. It was a true pride-booster knowing only she could make Glimmer this way — stripped of her hubris, begging for more, and more… The skin slapped as Adora pumped as fast she could, eager to give Glimmer what she wanted but also to meet her own climax.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Adora cursed under her breath, feeling the member plump with arousal, ready to release its pleasure inside Glimmer. Her walls pulsated, so eagerly awaiting Adora. “You feel so fucking good, Glim…”

“That’s right… This is all for you, and only you…”

And then Glimmer started to move her own hips back. For a moment, Adora slowed down, tempted to watch the sight below. Each time her rear met with Adora’s legs, they jiggled in such a tantalizing way. Out of sight, Glimmer coyly smiled, happy to hear Adora mutter several indecipherable curses.

“Good girl, _good fucking girl,_ ” Adora shuddered out a shaky moan, burying herself as deeply as she possibly could. Thrust after core-reaching thrust, Adora releases more of herself inside Glimmer — so fucking deep inside her. They’re both moaning, eyes clouded with lust and stars, but Glimmer kept going — settling her hips back to meet a pace that Adora once had.

Heat overwhelmed Glimmer’s body. She felt so relieved to have Adora inside her, releasing herself and filling her up. Withal, her thighs shook, and she was so eager to meet her own climax. It boiled in her gut, ready to spill at any moment — being far more intense than anything from that night.

It was like Adora read her mind, quick to resume the grueling pace. The sound of their slick is far louder and wetter, overflowing onto the sheets and Glimmer’s sex. Suddenly, Adora’s hand was on her back, and she was pressed into the mattress. She bit the sheets below, absolutely lost for words and losing her mind.

“I’m yours, Glimmer… I’m for you, and only you.”

Glimmer wondered for a moment if she had messed up her words, as the possessive aura had rarely reflected that night. But she was right — Adora belonged to her now, too. Adora grunted with each pump, sounding like some wild animal. How did things devolve into something so raw and untamed? Glimmer wasn’t sure, but she was sure as fuck enjoying herself. Her _entire body_ was threatening to turn into a puddle at any second.

“Adora,” Glimmer rested on her cheek, hardly able to see Adora through her blurry vision, “I’m about to cum so h-hard…”

Knowing full well what that meant, Adora quickly pulled out. The member was thoroughly missed, but Glimmer wouldn’t be dissatisfied for long. Suddenly, Adora flipped Glimmer over again, on her back this time around. One of her reassuring hands pressed Glimmer’s hip, kneading the soft skin there. The other gravitated towards her swollen core, eager to help her through her climax.

Two fingers met no resistance whatsoever as they entered Glimmer. Adora’s knuckles brushed up against Glimmer as her thumb found her sensitive nub. Eagerly, she circled it as she curled the fingers inside Glimmer. Within moments, Adora found the sweet spot — Glimmer’s near scream told her that she had found it. Glimmer’s hands shot out to Adora’s, gripping and pulling blindly for some unknown reason.

“Ah— Ah, Adora,” Glimmer tried to think of words, something to say, but her thoughts were lost to her own lust, “I’m going to— I-I — oh, fuck!”

Sure enough, that familiar rush flowered through her body — this time, with an intensity she had absolutely no control over. She was _spilling_ , fluids rushing out of her and all over Adora’s fingers. Once again, sparkles twinkled all around them as Glimmer beautifully moaned.

“There… Good girl...” Adora murmured in a strangely comforting way, reassuring Glimmer that she didn’t need to feel any shame. Truly, her body was acting of its own accord, but Adora was there to guide her through it. Her fingers kept their pace, curling and meeting that sweet spot over and over, and over. Glimmer was sure her heart would beat out of her chest, and the climax would go on forever. Yet, it would eventually calm down, leading to Adora removing her fingers.

Sweat glistened across their bodies. Her thighs ached and shook, but she was relieved as Adora began to massage the inside of one. Another hand gently stroked her side, easing her shaking and fluttering heart. Her breathing was starting to regulate, and all felt calm again. Slowly, her vision cleared, and Glimmer could see Adora again.

She was just looking at her, watching the slow rise and diminishing shake of her body. Slate blue eyes seemed timid as they met her own, and Glimmer was sad to see a frown form on her lips.

“Sorry…”

Glimmer could feel her body creaking and struggling as she sat up, “For what?”

“For being so um,” Adora looked away, “Rough…”

“Adora,” Glimmer smiled, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around her wife, “You don’t need to be sorry. That was perfect, I really enjoyed that. I never felt unsafe during that, because I know you’d never go too far…”

Adora trusted Glimmer more than anyone, and believed what she said. There was no use in feeling sorry for herself, especially when her wife was really into all of it. Erasing her insecurity, Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer, pulling her close and buried her face in her shoulder. Faintly, the smell of lavender lingered in the locks of her hair.

“I love you, and I love knowing that I belong to you,” Adora murmured, smiling as she tightened the hug.

Glimmer could hear the smile in Adora’s voice, finding it a bit contagious, “I love you, too. I’m so proud of you, you know that? You’re getting so much better.”

Adora’s mind fumbled to know what she meant by that. Like, at sex? Thankfully, she didn’t ask aloud — she knew she’d look like an idiot if she did. Instead, she was able to figure out what she meant… She was getting better at handling her insecurities and not apologizing about literally everything. Even little things, like not beating herself up about what just happened… She felt a little more at peace every day with Glimmer.

She was taken out of her thoughts at the feeling of Glimmer hiccuping. The ever anxiety-prone Adora immediately assumed she was crying. However, upon pulling her back, Adora was relieved to see her laughing. It was hard not to laugh with her, despite having no idea what she was laughing at.

“W-What’s so funny?” Adora stuttered on her own laugh.

“Day one of our honeymoon, and we’ve already successfully ruined a pair of sheets,” Glimmer snorted, laughing hard at her own joke. It was corny, but Adora couldn’t help but laugh, too.

Nothing could ruin their peace ever again.


End file.
